garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheels
Wheels is the third episode of Garo: Makai Senki Synopsis Kouga is assigned to escort Reo and transport a Goryuu named Colt to the Eastern District. While enroute, the two are attacked by a Horror. Colt then goes haywire, develops a Horror-like mentality and absorbs a motorcycle, going on a rampage across the highway. Plot Summary The episode opens on the highway with Reo wondering why Kouga felt the need to drive in his Mercedes to their destination in the Eastern district when there is a Makai Path that could instantly take them there. Kouga simply says he felt like going for a drive. As the two take in the beautiful and serene scenery, Reo is surprised how peaceful Kouga can be. Zaruba questions if the Gouryu they are picking up is really as powerful as Reo says and Reo responds by saying "Colt" is his greatest design and he cannot wait to show it to the Senate. Back at the Saezima estate, a concerned Kaoru learns about Kouga's drive from Gonza, who reassures her that it is for Kouga's job and his companion is a male Priest. Kouga and Reo detect a Horror as they enter a tunnel and stop the car, only to be ambushed by it. Reo deploys Colt and uses it to engage the Horror, only to get overconfident and both he and Colt get hit by the Horror's energy blast. Reo accidentally get some blood from his injuries into Colt. Reo recovers and uses a powerful combined blast form his brush and Colt to destroy the Horror's body and seal it. The tow are ready to leave, only to discover in all the chaos that Kouga's Mercedes was damaged. The two camp for the night as Reo uses his magic to heal himself. Kouga asks about Colt and Reo says he used material from Horrors when creating it to bring out his magic's maximum power as well as the Gouryu's. Kouga is concerned by this and says such use is a double edged sword and could prove dangerous if something goes wrong. Reo remarks that Kouga's Armor and weapons are made from Makai materials and Colt will not harm humans, insulted that Kouga doubts his invention. Early in the morning, Colt reacts to the blood it absorbed and its Horror components take control of it with Kouga sensing it. Reo wakes up to find Colt gone and Kouga unsheathing his sword preparing to attack something hiding in the bushes. Reo sees Colt acting odd and pleads Kouga to stop as the Gouryu runs off after a failed attempt to attack the Makai Knight. Reo tries to rein in Colt with his brush but the rabid machine breaks free. Colt wanders out of the forest and onto a bridge where people are, assimilating a motorcycle and creating a dark energy construct of a biker to control it. Kouga tries to get in front of the bike to stop it and Reo tries again to rein in his creation but Colt knocks them away and rides off. Reo realizes his blood got on Colt and Zaruba says that it must have awakened the Horror parts of Colt and now it will hunt for prey. Reo gets upset, but Kouga tells him he will pursue the Gouryu on a nearby white motorcycle and they should try to come up with a plan to restore Colt to normal. Kouga chases and fights the possessed bike down the highway as Reo rushes to prepare a magic circle, grabbing sticks and berries and hurries to get into position. After completing it, Reo contacts Kouga to distract Colt long enough to trick it into driving into the magic circle he prepared. Kouga agitates Colt by slashing him with the Garoken, causing the demon to chase after him. Kouga races past the circle as Colt prepares to impale him with wing-like spears. The spell works and Colt is weakened, unable to attack anyone until night falls as its abilities are sealed. Kouga has a plan to purify Colt by turning it into a full Horror using Reo's magic. Reo thinks this is too dangerous, but Kouga is counting on that. Kouga says that when it turns into a Horror, Colt's Gouryu central core will be vulnerable and striking it will separate Colt from the Horror and shut it down. Zaruba thinks this is a great plan but wonders what they will do if it fails. Both Reo and Kouga agree that Colt would have to be destroyed as they would not know what it would be capable of as a Horror. Reo plans on leading Colt to a fixed location and casting the spell to turn it into a Horror. He uses a drop of his blood and casts a spell on it with his brush, using it as a lure to attract Colt. Night falls and the lure draws Colt to Kouga and Reo, Colt regaining his powers and charging at them while they charge at him on the white motorcycle from before. Reo casts a spell to make the surrounding area daylight and then focuses and casts the spell to turn Colt into a Horror after a jump to reach the center of the Magic Circle. The spell works and Colt sprouts demonic wings, briefly giving him the power of flight as Kouga is chased by him. Colt uses metal clawed tendrils to try and stab Kouga as he chases him around the warehouse area. Kouga gets knocked off the motorcycle and transforms in mid-air into Garo, calling for Gouten to aid him. He mounts the demon horse and charges at Colt, seeing the Gouryu Core in the headlamp of the motorcycle. Kouga slashes the bike but misses the target as Colt loses one of his tendrils. Reo sees that the magic seal around the area is almost out of power and worries they might not make it. Kouga jumps in the motor cycle and tries to stab the headlamp, but gets caught in Colt's pincers, lifted off the bike and slammed into walls and objects on the side of the street. Gouten comes to aid its master, but gets knocked down and hits a wall of steel drum barrels. Reo uses another blood lure and prepares to use a suicidal self-destruct spell to take out the rouge Gouryu. Kouga gets on Gouten and races to stop Reo and Colt. Kouga gets knocked off Gouten, but uses the reins of the horse to land ski his way to Colt and power slides to pierce the core, just moments before Reo prepares to activate his suicidal attack. Colt ejects from the motorcycle and deactivates and Reo calls off his spell. The Barrier falls and Kouga tells Reo that he should have trusted him, as Kouga trusted Reo. An annoyed Rei appears to pick up Colt, only to see it damaged. Reo apologizes to Rei for the current state of the Gouryu, but Rei simply tells him it can be fixed and to do a proper job of repairing it. Kouga is surprised and happy to see his old friend, only for it to turn to shock as Rei reveals he has the same Seal of Destruction on his body as Kouga. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release *Garo Season 2 Vol. 1 featured episodes 1-13 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References